


Siracusa

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Unremarkable house, on the road, post-IWTB
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Mulder piensa en Siracusa y demonios a medio derrotar que fueron encontrando en las carreteras. Tal vez hay esperanza.





	

Fue como una de esas veces en las que llegas a casa en un día frío y calado hasta los huesos. Uno de esos días en los que la ducha es un abrazo caliente, torrente de agua hirviendo. Fue, en realidad, como el momento de salir. Todo es vapor dentro de esas cortinas y descorrerlas supone una bofetada helada, un golpe de realidad dentro de un mundo que sólo ha existido cinco minutos.  
  
Empezaba a romperse. Yo había llegado a comparar nuestra relación con unos calcetines secos, confortables después de una jornada larga en un otoño lluvioso. Lo era, después de todo. Cuando la esperanza era salir muerto de una prisión militar, estar tumbado a su lado era como el mejor de los bálsamos. Estaba mal. Todo estaba mal. Pero ella seguía allí conmigo y es lo único que pedía al mundo. “No dejes que nos rindamos. No dejes que se vaya. No dejes que haga que se vaya”.  
  
Nos teníamos el uno al otro de forma exclusiva y casi sin remedio. Sólo el uno al otro. Desgastamos los latidos. Sentimos demasiado. Morimos demasiado. Yo creía que iba a derretirme en su sudor en las noches de desvelo, era el sexo más intenso que había experimentado jamás. Nunca me había sentido tan cerca de nadie. Nunca había perdido el norte de vista por tocar a una mujer, por ver cómo sus ojos se volvían del azul más intenso cuando el orgasmo asomaba. Lo era todo, éramos todo.  
  
Llevábamos diez días en Siracusa. Fue un impulso. Pensé que sería bonito ver nevar desde la ventana enredados en las sábanas. Hablamos mucho. Le dije que sería genial pisar la ciudad de la que tanto se habló en Twilight Zone y mordiéndose los labios preguntó que para quién. No lo dijo en serio. Siempre bromeaba con mi fascinación por lo desconocido. Así que fuimos. Le prometí un paseo por el lado oscuro y lo único que sé es que no he vuelto a ver la nieve de la misma manera.  
  
Una noche llegó a la habitación con los ojos hinchados y más rota de la cuenta. Creo que no llegó a meterse en la cama y tampoco lo hizo las noches siguientes. No la cuestioné la primera vez. Respeté su espacio porque era un pacto silencioso. Juntos pero destrozados en el fondo. Pensé que necesitaba recomponerse, eso era todo. Se hacía un ovillo en un sillón de ante gastado y a los dos días yo perdí los nervios. Gritamos más de la cuenta, dijimos demasiadas cosas y todo acabó con un cristal roto que pagar y un corte en la palma de mi mano. A la noche siguiente ni siquiera volví. Pasé horas conduciendo porque conducir es lo único que podía poner orden en mis pensamientos.  
  
No era fácil. Lo único que tenía en el mundo, lo que más había importado jamás, se distanciaba. La perdía y ni siquiera llegué a entender qué llevaba dentro. Dana Scully era un ser hermético a la hora de hablar de dolor. Iba a volverme loco. Empecé a pensar que había decidido irse y por eso no dejaba que me acercara, que era la culpa lo que la retenía. Pasó por mi mente la posibilidad de que se hubiera cansado de mí, que pasar las veinticuatro horas del día sin perderme de vista era demasiado, que no quería que la tocara, que no quería sentirme.  
La noche más larga en la historia de Siniestro. Un vehículo demasiado lleno, con cien demonios en el asiento del copiloto y su olor en todas partes. Difícil pensar con objetividad e inyectar lógica en el caos. Por más horas que pasaran, por más veces que los puños chocaran contra el volante, no podía entender por qué de repente estaba pasando esto. Entender es relativo, en realidad. Tampoco podía explicarme por qué se quedó a mi lado renunciando a todo, así que era fácil dejarse llevar por aquella espiral de miedo que me decía que había llegado a su límite. Que pasado el tiempo de la intensidad después de echarme de menos había empezado a pensar con la cabeza fría y el corazón menos caliente. Un piloto rojo, una alarma que ensordecía mientras trataba de conducir por la superficie resbaladiza y maldecía el romanticismo que Hollywood había esparcido sobre las nevadas. ¿Por qué no en Texas? ¿Por qué no en un sitio donde poder pisar el acelerador y encontrar un trago rápido? “Porque da igual, imbécil, porque el escenario no cambia esta realidad tan miserable ni el hecho de que ella no está en el coche”.  
  
Jamás olvidaré la frecuencia de radio que había sintonizada porque hay momentos en los que el universo entero parece conspirar en tu contra. Los astros se burlaban. Los planetas se alineaban como un ejército sádico adicto a la tortura. El cuentakilómetros sumaba asfalto en un coche de alquiler cuando comenzó a sonar “Love Me tender”. No es la mejor canción de Elvis, pero era nuestra. La primera vez que se la canté salía de la ducha envuelta en una toalla diminuta y la agarré por la cintura para bailar. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que no importa nada estar con la soga al cuello.  
  
_“Love me tender,_  
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so”…  
  
No era lo mismo. Una estupidez del tamaño de los Estados Unidos me recordaba que aquella melodía no era tan buena, que sólo era especial cuando Dana Scully sonreía y se sonrojaba hasta la punta del pelo. Como todo lo demás.  
  
Fueron unos días terriblemente difíciles. Luna tras luna. Más distanciados de lo que estuvimos cuando estuve muerto. Empecé a pensar que era cuestión de tiempo, que debería haberlo visto venir, que esa vida no era para nadie que conservara un mínimo de cordura. Y no la culpaba. Había luchado cuanto había podido. Había aguantado como una diosa nórdica de la guerra. Tal vez ya era hora de dejarla tomar su camino, de dejar que se alejara de ese desastre. Pero justo cuando estaba comenzando a aceptar que tenía que aprender a despedirme, decidió quedarse.  
  
Había salido un par de horas atrás. Yo estaba tumbado completamente a oscuras en la habitación, resguardado por un edredón horrible y dando la espalda al deslumbrante neón rojo que se colaba entre las rendijas para avisar a todos los fugitivos que llegaran a la ciudad de que no quedaban camas. Llegó muerta de frío. Creo que sabía que la estaba mirando pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Se quitó el abrigo húmedo y lo dejó caer sobre el sofá en el que se había refugiado todas las putas noches. Lo siguió el resto de la ropa que, sorprendentemente, la impecable Scully no se molestó en doblar religiosamente. Casi dejo de respirar cuando se metió en la cama. No habló. Me miró queriendo decir muchas cosas de las que no se pueden decir en voz alta cuando todo ha dolido tanto. Tomó mi mano y besó la herida. Fue entonces cuando la granada estalló. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo lloró sobre mi pecho. Sólo sé que despertamos de la misma manera y sabiendo que habíamos sobrevivido al primer holocausto.  
  
No es esa clase de recuerdo que quieres inmortalizar en el álbum de momentos inolvidables, pero es parte de lo que somos, como lo es cada kilómetro que tuvimos que recorrer, cada cama en la que dormimos, cada caso que investigamos, cada monstruo al que tuvimos que enfrentarnos. Creo que se me grabó a fuego porque fue la primera crisis de verdad a la que tuvimos que enfrentarnos. Lo cierto es que pasada aquella noche en la que se aferró a mí con fuerza sin querer soltarme, no volví a sacar el tema. Es una de esas cosas que sabes que es mejor guardar en silencio. Un secreto a voces que nadie revela. Estábamos tan jodidos que a veces las causas tenían poca importancia.  
  
Fueron nueve años de batallas con lo no plausible y la falta de pruebas, de pérdidas, de aprender a necesitarnos tanto que lo demás carecía de sentido. Buscar la verdad para encontrar que lo único que importa es que no puedes proteger de esa verdad a quien quieres. Y es curioso, porque llegó un momento, durante aquellos años, en el que llegué a aceptarme y concebirme como un ser solitario, alguien que no estaba predestinado a vivir una vida medianamente normal, a tener una pareja, a formar una familia. Creo que me aferré a la idea de que la normalidad suponía una distracción para lo verdaderamente importante, la búsqueda. Pero lo cierto es que equivoqué la perspectiva.  
Scully, tan contraria y pulcramente perfecta en su imperfección, tan diferente a mí que nadie hubiera podido decir que acabaría siendo mi relación más larga. Puede que no tenga sentido pero la única verdad es que es lo único que lo tiene. Sí, equivoqué la perspectiva, cualquier cosa merece la pena si puedo verla apagar el despertador de mal humor por las mañanas, bromear sobre sus pecas mientras trata de cubrirlas con maquillaje absurdo, morderle el cuello mientras trata de recomponerse delante del espejo para ir a trabajar.  
  
Creo que fue ese maldito caso que se nos fue de las manos lo que llegó a salvarnos. Demasiado tiempo observando el mundo desde la madriguera y alguien se dedica a jugar a ser Frankenstein. Casi nos mata. Pensé que acabaría con nosotros, por un momento. Pero no fue así. Le prometí que nos iríamos lejos, tan lejos de la oscuridad como pudiéramos, y en medio de esa huída maravillosa surgieron las conversaciones más sinceras que llegamos a tener. Hablamos mucho. Hablamos demasiado de todas las cosas sobre las que nunca nos atrevimos a hablar con honestidad. De nuestro hijo. De viejos demonios. De las personas a las que habíamos perdido. De por qué hicimos lo que hicimos.  
  
Un par de años después casi puedo afirmar que lo conseguimos. No el ser normales, no jugar a las casitas ni a todas las poses que no funcionan en este tándem. Hablo de algo más. De aceptar lo que somos sin aferrarnos a posibilidades remotas. De no avergonzarnos del bagaje que cargamos a nuestras espaldas. De ser Mulder y Scully. De hacer el amor demasiado rápido en el caos de mi despacho cuando ella llega a casa. De enamorarme de ella cuando llego de trabajar y la encuentro descalza y refugiada dentro de alguna de mis camisetas. Rotos, sí, dolidos por el paso del tiempo. La memoria es un sello imborrable y nuestra historia quedó escrita en piedra. Es esa aceptación lo que cuenta.  
  
Es viernes por la noche y hace un frío intenso. Fuera está nevando. Son esos copos que se funden en los cristales de mi pequeño refugio los que me devuelven a aquella parada en la tierra de los demonios mientras trato de revisar un artículo que con casi toda seguridad no publicaré a tiempo. No es que importe, esto puede esperar. La oigo acercarse despacio. Le gusta entrar aquí mucho más de lo que está dispuesta a reconocer. En el fondo le recuerda a aquella aventura que compartimos durante siete años. Estas paredes cubiertas de misterios, este desorden, las pipas medio derramadas en el escritorio, ese póster que a día de hoy sigue rezando un “quiero creer” al que nos aferramos.  
  
-¿En qué estás pensando?- Me mira desde la puerta, relajada, segura. Esos ojos imposiblemente azules pueden conmigo. La humedad del ambiente riza un poco ese pelo rojo que tanto me gusta. Nada de maquillaje. Su bata negra de seda deja al descubierto parte de su piel de nieve.  
  
-En Siracusa.- Sonríe levemente y se acerca. Me acaricia el pelo mientras trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.  
  
-Nunca hemos hablado de ello.- El recuerdo es doloroso, pero sólo es otra herida más que curar, como todas las que el pasado ha ido dejando. Tiro de ella con suavidad y la siento en mi regazo. –Vaya, Mulder, nunca creí que algo que contuviera la palabra “abducción” te llevaría tanto tiempo. Le muerdo el cuello muy suave y la hago reír.  
  
-Si vienes a distraerme…- Cierra los ojos y sonríe levemente.  
  
-Nunca te he dicho cuánto llegué  sentirlo.  
  
-Scully... a veces es mejor no hablar del silencio porque eso significa romperlo. En aquella época estábamos muy jodidos.-Deja ver una mueca cargada de ironía.-Más aún. Siracusa quedó en un mal recuerdo, desde luego no es lo que tenía planeado para nosotros, pero ocurrió y conseguimos sobreponernos. Aquellos días se llenaron de pactos que no llegamos a pronunciar pero existían, porque los necesitábamos.  
  
-Crees que fue por ti. Sé que lo crees. Piensas que había empezado a planteármelo todo, a organizar la huída rápida.- Tengo que ser honesto porque todas las cartas están sobre la mesa y hemos llegado a ese punto en que los trucos no sirven absolutamente de nada.  
  
-Sí, lo creí.- Se levanta y me mira. Ya no hay brazos en los que esconderse porque vamos a dejarlo todo al descubierto con la esperanza de que el tiempo lo oxide y ya no valga la pena recordar.  
  
-Fue por ti, Mulder.- Estoy seguro de que mi cara refleja todo el desconcierto posible. Tal vez intuir algo es mucho más fácil que darle forma, el pensamiento puede doler cuando se materializa.- Pero no es lo que estás pensando. No es lo que, estoy segura, llegaste a pensar. Crees que me había cansado de ti, que te estaba rechazando, que lo que teníamos me había desbordado. Crees que había dejado de quererte o alguna estupidez por el estilo.- Me pongo de pie, estar por debajo de esos ojos tan intensos me hace sentir increíblemente vulnerable.  
  
-Scully, qué…  
  
-No lo entiendes. Me tocabas y creía que iba a desintegrarme. Nunca había llegado a necesitar tanto a nadie. Cuando amanecía, el empezar un día nuevo era como escalar el Everest sin ningún seguro, estábamos agotados, yo veía la derrota en tu cara y pensaba: joder, esto es todo, soy todo lo que tiene y lo sabe, por eso sigue aquí.- No puedo creerme lo que está diciendo.- Estaba siempre ahí, ese sentimiento de que tenías que conformarte conmigo, de que te quedabas porque tenías que pagarme algo que siempre pensaste que me debías. Porque al fin y al cabo lo había dejado todo para irme por voluntad propia y cargabas con ello.  
  
-Scully, para. Te lo debo todo. Te debo la vida en todos los aspectos en los que esa frase puede ofrecer. Por eso, precisamente por eso y quiero que hagas por entenderlo, jamás te hubiera engañado ni te hubiera hecho sentir humillada. ¿De verdad te hice creer que estaba contigo porque no me quedaba otra?  
  
-No eras tú. Ojalá fuera tan simple pero en mi cabeza todo se veía de otra manera. Y yo no podía soportarlo. Recuerdo que llegamos a Siracusa y pensé que el escenario encajaba tan poco contigo… Era estúpido, me di cuenta después. Pero Dios, me aterraba perderte, pensaba en dejar de dormir contigo, en dejar de escucharte haciendo imitaciones penosas de Elvis mientas preparabas la maleta- Me hago el ofendido pero sabe que no es así y se relaja un poco. Hace un rato que ha empezado a temblar porque lo que fuera es nieve aquí es un glaciar a pesar de que ese calor enlatado de la calefacción lo envuelve todo.- Era pensar en perder todo eso y llegaba a creer que me moría. Sólo pensé en poner distancia para paliar el golpe.- Me acerco a ella y la abrazo. No tiene sentido jugar a que sigo enfadado porque no es verdad.- Lo siento…  
  
-¿Hemos llegado aquí, no?  
  
-Sí…- Mete la mano en mi camiseta y me acaricia. Deja descansar su frente sobre mi pecho.  
  
-No pienses más, Scully. Tenemos una historia. Todo esto… es lo que somos. Cuando te miro tengo la certeza de que todo ha merecido la pena y es lo único que cuenta.- Acerco su cara a la mía. Somos dos idiotas ahogados en besos de esquimal. –Es tarde, doctora. Tú tienes que intentar dormir y yo tengo que intentar meterte mano.-Levanta la ceja y yo tengo que contenerme para no tirar de esa bata.- ¿Qué? Alguno de los dos tiene que comportarse como un adulto.- Se ríe y me besa.  
  
-Cierra ese maldito artículo y ven a la cama. –Se dirige a la puerta con una sonrisa que conozco muy bien.  
  
-Eh, Scully.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-No eras inevitable. Eras imprescindible.  
  
Y creo que lo sabe. Que en el fondo, después de tantos kilómetros, lo sabe. Tal vez algún día volvamos a Siracusa. No fue la ciudad, fuimos nosotros. Tal vez idealicé el lugar tanto como los niños idealizan la luna que sueñan con pisar. Tal vez, si volvemos, un buen recuerdo machaque al antiguo como un archivo con el mismo nombre sustituye a otro en un disco duro porque juntos no pueden existir. Hemos aprendido a permitirnos pensar de vez en cuando que nos merecemos algo más que dolor y carencias. Eso dice tanto, tanto, tanto... mucho más de lo que puedo decir a estas horas.


End file.
